A new arrival
by Satindolphin052
Summary: Everything's fine in the plains until an unknown person arrives, who are they? where are they from?


The words "**Incorrect Password**" flashed on screen along with a low flat error tone, Sorran let out a long irritated groan, moved away from the soft glowing screen and slowly slid down the smooth quartz wall behind him, kasun's habit of changing his labs password every 10 cycles had never helped keep any intruders out but often locked out his friend instead. Sorran took a glance towards the sun out of the mouth of the entrance tunnel, it was just above the birch forest atop of the nearest mountain. Kasun said he was going to the nearest mine, using the term "nearest" loosely as you could as it was past the desert behind the lab, and wouldn't be back until at least sunset so Sorran had quite a lot of time left before he returned. Sorran rose to his feet and carefully thought what the password was, he had a stroke of genius and swiftly tapped it out on the smooth crystal display "**Incorrect Password**" he released a long sigh and adjusted his silken scarf and left out of the mouth of the tunnel. Shielding his unadjusted eyes from the sunlight he looked around to see how he could pass time, he remembered Kasun saying something about needing some more wood to make some Redstone torches and also a fair amount of Iron for some other machine he was making that Sorran missed the explanation of by leaving the room to skip the staying up all night part of its explanation, quickly scanning the horizon he saw two forests, a burning building and one unexplored cave. Wait a _burning_ _building?_ Without thinking Sorran dashed towards the nearby burning village. Upon arriving several of the villagers quickly turned to avoid making eye contact with the newest threat in the village.

"¿/\|~]≡[#┼?" Sorran asked to a nearby farmer, however unable to understand the enderman's language simply raised his hand to block him out and continued to run away from the fire that was quickly engulfing the library, Sorran simply rolled his eyes most of the other mobs often ignored him while he tried to talk to them. This was certainly not the peaceful stroll-through-the-field-and-pet-the-sheep-on-the-way-to-the-forest time passer he was looking for but it would certainly be exciting, he turned round to see the blacksmith closing his eyes he gathering his strength and teleported into its storage room and dug through the chest and found a bucket, he quickly teleported back out onto the gravel path and filled it up in the well and carefully walked over to the fire as not to spill any of it onto himself. Just as Sorran got the source of the inferno a strong wind came from above knocking him flat on to the gravels, as his vision faded he saw a shadow moving swiftly away from him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed when Sorran came to. He felt the rough stones poking the side of his face and a burning sensation on his right hand, it had been lying in a small pool of water, presumably spilt from the bucket he was carrying. He quickly got up to inspect his hand, the skin was blistered bright red from the base of his thumb to about three quarters up the opposite side.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" an unknown voice startled him, in case the voice had any intent of attacking him he quickly got up into a ready position and clenched his fists causing a flash of pain to shoot through his arm.  
>In response to sorran's sharp intake the unknown person asked him "Are you alright?, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sorran took a quick glance at the stranger, this person was obviously not from the area as underneath his jacket he could see he had a thick layer of black feathers, and he was definitely not a chicken. Sorran decided that this person wasn't an intruder and showed him his palm "¬║\¦-_ , ±╬#~[]))". "I'm sorry, what?" he said in reply, Sorran decided to try out his English "Hh-nnD BRn". The stranger leaned closer to Sorran "That looks pretty bad, I think I can find something to help with that if y-"<br>"You do know it's getting dark right?" Kasun had managed to sneak up on them "We should probably get inside" he said pointing towards his lab "And if I may ask, who is your friend?".  
>"Just call me 'Dusty', and your enderman appears to have wounded his hand" he said gesturing to Sorran's hand.<br>"Oh dear, what happened?" Kasun asked grabbing Sorran's hand, almost mother-like, and flipped it so see the blistered skin.  
>"Well the library was on fire and I guess we both was going to put it out, but for my method I was going to use a gust of wind which unfortunately knocked him over and he was carrying a bucket of water at the time which spilt on him"<br>"How did you make a gust of wind, I don't see how anything that would be light enough to carry would be able to create enough force to know someone over" Kasun leaned of his chest-cart that he had brought back from the mine as he started to think about aerodynamics of various sizes of boards  
>"I used my wings of course"<br>"Don't be stupid, any wings large enough to create the amount of lift for you to fly would be very noticeable on your person" Kasun waved his finger in the air mentally solving various equations  
>"Maybe you couldn't see them because they were folded up" Dusty said as he unfolded his wings, they spanned across the path almost touching the buildings either side.<p>

Kasun and Sorran looked in silent awe. There was definitely no species on the entire _land mass _that had wings that big. "Anyway we should go and don't worry about hurting Sorran" Kasun broke the silence "I can heal him easily"  
>"You wouldn't mind if I came and made sure he's OK?, I do feel pretty guilty about what happened"<br>"Are you sure? There will be hunter's in the night and I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Kasun stated as he started to push his chest-cart towards his lab  
>"Don't worry I can find way around them, want some help?" without waiting for a response Dusty started to push the minecart with Kasun.<br>"¿|^»╝[[_+/=#?" Sorran quietly asked Kasun "Hmm? I don't think so" he whispered back "Why do ask?"  
>"¿|°»«`\╗[]?" He replied quickly glancing at Dusty "¡╬)) _-=#»«^`║!" Dusty noticed their quiet chat "I don't want to interrupt, but how do you understand him?"  
>"We go way back, the only reason I speak English and he doesn't is because he doesn't have a tongue so can't form the sounds properly" as the chest-cart moved onto the tiled floor of the labs entrance tunnel it was much easier to roll.<br>Kasun quickly tapped out the labs password, the steel door quickly slid into the ground soundlessly as the group walked inside Kasun pushed the chest-cart against a wall and opened it "Can you grab an apple real quick?" Kasun asked to Sorran while rummaging through the chest-cart, Sorran quickly disappeared down a corridor. "Are you all right for food and health?" Kasun asked to Dusty while pulling out 8 gold ingots from the chest-cart, he took them to a crafting table in the corner a laid them in a neat ring and turned round "So is that a no?" Dusty who had zoned out watching several counters on a screen quickly returned to reality "Ummm... no?"  
>"Would you like me to repeat the question?" Kasun asked but before Dusty responded Sorran reappeared with a rather large apple which he tossed to Kasun who quickly crafted it into a golden apple and tossed it back to Sorran.<br>"Shouldn't you try some bandages?" Dusty leaned closed to inspect the object "Or even som-"  
>"Where are you from?" Kasun asked out of the blue "Because it's clear it's not anywhere near here"<br>"Why do you say that?" Dusty backed up a step "Just because I do things differently?"  
>"How differently?" Kasun questioned<br>"I'd rather not talk about it, things didn't exactly turn out very nice..." dusty trailed off  
>Sorran placed his golden apple on the side "RLl NmM-e?"<br>"He does have a point" Kasun picked up on Sorran's question "Is 'Dusty' just a nickname you have?"  
>"It just makes it easy to travel" Dusty avoided giving a reason "Speaking of which I should probably leave..."<br>"Are you sure? It's practically pitch black" Kasun looked up at his clock, the glass casing reflected the brilliant white of the ceiling lights.  
>"No, no. I'll be fine" Dusty turned to face the door "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, now if you could just open the door"<br>Kasun walked over to a computer "If you say you'll be fine I guess I can't stop you, but do drop by anytime" the door one again disappeared into the floor, as Dusty walked further away his dark plumage made him disappear into the night. as the door closed Kasun's expression quickly flipped  
>"Odd one he is" Kasun started to head down the main corridor "I'll be in the refinery if you need me" Sorran was left in the room alone, he picked his Apple back up and turned the light off, the best thing he could do was to get some rest<p> 


End file.
